Elevator vs Stairs
by Stephanie M. A
Summary: “You lied!” Startled, I turned towards the entrance to see a very tall farm boy. His voice and appearance told me that he was highly irritated, yet slightly amused. Well, that pretty much summed up how Smallville always was around me. Post "Committed"


Elevator vs. Stairs

Post "Committed"

A/N: This is my first Smallville fic. I am a diehard CLOIS fan. The elevator scene in "Committed" bothered me to no end. Soon you will learn why. I love Clark, but sometimes he needs to use that Kryptonian mind of his to make observations. This fic shows Clark with some brain power. YAY!! Enjoy.

"You lied!"

Startled, I turned towards the entrance to see a very tall farm boy. His voice and appearance told me that he was highly irritated, yet slightly amused. Well, that pretty much summed up how Smallville always was around me.

I was working on a simple article. It was just a little column giving praise to a newly established charitable organization in Metropolis called _Paws of Love_. Corny name- I know, but the group is very good. They take care of stray animals, so the animals don't have to be sent to a pound or put down. I secretly have a soft spot for animals, which is part of the reason I play with Shelby a lot even at the expense of an allergic reaction.

Looking around the bullpen, I realize that Smallville and I are alone. I'm surprised to see that the wall clock reads 10:07 pm. When avoiding someone that sits at the desk across from you, so much effort is put forth that there's no time to actually get any work done. A little after hours work is worth not having to deal with the cause of my inner turmoil, but clearly my avoidance skills seem to elude him because this is, in fact, the second time I've had to see him today. It was time to face the music.

"Alright, Clarkie. I don't exactly read minds, so do you want to tell me what you're going on about exactly?" Yeah, that's right. Grimace at the nickname.

Here's a little known fact, when trying to distract the enemy, annoy them. I do it quite often, but then the enemy usually pulls gun on me. Oh, I hope he doesn't pull a gun on me. Clark doesn't exactly seem like the gun type, maybe the pitchfork type. Hehe. Yeah, that's definitely more his type. Smallville- my pitchfork carrying farm boy, king of plaid. Wait! I mean… _a_ pitchfork carrying farm boy, king of plaid. Not _'my'_. Why would it be 'my?' I have no claims.

"I learned a little about how lie detectors worked since our last talk." He lets the statement hang in the air as my eyes widen. I'm not quite sure where he's going with this, but it involves our latest kidnapping/love declaration and NOTHING good could _ever_ come from talking about that.

Clark looks quite pleased with himself, as if judging by my facial expression and momentary silence, his statement had its desired effect on me.

Well, I was so not about to let him think that he stunned this Lane into silence. Mustering up confidence I didn't really have, I replied.

"I thought we already discussed this earlier."

He stepped closer to my desk, putting himself halfway between my desk and my exit. "We did discuss this, but that discussion holds little meaning when one party involved in said discussion was lying to the other party."

In my desk chair, my whole body went completely rigid at his words. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! ABORT! ABORT! He's on to me. Crap! What do I do?! What do I do?!

He took one more step closer to me, mischief dancing in his eyes as he continued his rant. "Chloe and I were talking about the dynamics of the jeweler's _Game of Love_. Based on our observations and the police reports, we concluded that the jeweler would hook both of the betrothed up to a lie detector and an electrocution machine. He would then ask one of his captives a yes-or-no question, and observe the readings on the lie detector. If the readings showed that the captive lied, the jeweler would electrocute the captive's significant other."

Nervous and insecure, I cut in. "Is there a point to this?"

He smirks in my direction. "Don't worry, Lois. I'm getting there."

Frustrated with these antics, I snap at him, clearly annoyed. "Can you get there faster?"

Pointedly ignoring my last comment, he continues his story. "Combine all of this with our talk in the elevator about how you 'fooled' the machine, and something just doesn't add up." Uh-oh. "So, I asked Chloe about how lie detectors work." I know where he's going with this now. I've always been aware of the workings of lie detectors; I am a general's daughter after all. I was just really counting on good 'ole Clarkie to be completely clueless, he usually does clueless _very_ well. I must find an escape route now!

"Did you know that a polygraph (popularly referred to as a lie detector) is an instrument that measures and records several physiological responses such as blood pressure, pulse, respiration and skin conductivity while the subject is asked and answers a series of questions, on the theory that false answers will produce distinctive measurements." Oh god, he sounds like that obnoxious know-it-all that everyone has had in their school, who would read the dictionary in their free time- memorizing individual definitions.

He walks even closer to my desk. It's getting harder to breathe, and the room has become suddenly hot. "After learning this, I developed a theory." Clark came to a stop only a few short steps away from me. I could feel him looking straight into my eyes, but I diverted my gaze elsewhere. "I think that if someone took the sensor off of their finger, no readings at all could be made on the lie detector. When bringing this theory up to Chloe, she agreed with me whole heartedly." Note to self: kill Chloe. "Now, don't you think that a man who has done this to five other couples would know how to properly read a polygraph?"

I pulled my collar away from my neck to try and get some air. "Maybe he wasn't used to reading the polygraph without his mask on, and he didn't realize that there weren't any readings on the polygraph to analyze." I was grasping at straws and we both knew it.

Smallville set his jaw, clearly losing patience with my lame excuses. Then, he inclined his body toward me, making me feel _very_ small. "Lois, I saw the readings on the lie detector because I was wondering why he wasn't electrocuting me." Oh, crap. I think he's done beating around the bush. Maybe I'll flee to Mexico. That sounds like a good plan. I just need to find a way to get around the six foot, four inches of pure muscles standing in my way. Yeah, this'll be a piece of cake.

I slowly rose from my chair, preparing to bolt towards the door at any given moment. "I think you should get your eyes checked, Smallville. You looked like you were in a lot of pain, maybe you were imagining things." I smiled confidently, proud that I could still keep coming with these bull shit lies.

Clark looked thoughtful for a moment. "If all of what your saying is true, then why did you sound so anguished when you answered 'yes'? Why was it that you could barely look at me when I broke us out of there? Why have you been avoiding me since we were both held captive?"

The smile quickly slid off of my face. There was nothing I could possibly use answer to those questions without admitting the truth. So, I looked into those big, trusting, baby blues eyes and did what any self-respecting, mature woman would do- I made a break for the exit with one fleeting thought: He'll never take me alive! Mwah ha ha!

I was leaping desks and chairs like a freaking gazelle trying to escape the wrath of the hungry lion. The hunt was afoot. On National Geographic, the gazelle always gets captured. The chase is just a futile attempt at escaping the inevitable. Sadly, this is the only plan that I could come up with that didn't force me to be honest with my feelings.

As I made my way to the exit of the bullpen, I had to decide to take either the stairs or the elevator. For the elevator, I would have to push the button and wait for the cab to arrive. There was no time for that, Clark was trailing behind closely. Stairs it is.

Descending the first flight of stairs, I trip, of course, with a gasp of surprise. I was so concerned with getting away as fast as possible, that I forgot to be somewhat careful. I'm about to fall to the ground and tumble down the rest of the steps when suddenly the back of my shoulders and knees are encompassed by some big, strong, farmer arms. Typical. Can't the gazelle just win once? I don't know how he got there so fast. Last I checked he was about five feet behind me. Oh, right. Star football player. I forgot those guys have to be pretty fast.

I finally gather the courage to look up into the eyes of my savior when he finally speaks. "Didn't I just tell you this afternoon that stairs are _not_ the safer way to travel?" Clark looks quite amused by the situation. He even has the audacity to smirk. The bastard.

I awkwardly clear my throat. "Um…th-thanks. But…could you, like, p-put me down now?" Oh, my god. Did I just stutter? Lois Lane does not stutter. It must be a side effect of almost falling to my death. Yeah, that's exactly what it was.

He looked me dead in the eye. "No." My eyes widened at his assertive tone. I must say, it sounded hot. "I'm not letting you go until you admit that you love me."

"No." I can deny your requests as well, Clarkie.

"'No' you don't love me?" He looked hurt so I clarified.

"'No,' I'm not admitting anything to you."

"Then you do love me?" Crap, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I swear he just Jedi mind-tricked me or something. Forget the Luthors, Clark Kent is the real master of deception.

I don't want to say 'no' and I'm afraid to say 'yes.' "Um…" I know- how about a stealthy subject change? "I just realize I haven't eaten tonight. Maybe I should head to the deli around the corner, like right now." Smooth, Lane, he'll never know what hit him.

"Don't change the subject, Lois." Damn, so close.

Still cradled in his arms, I crossed my arms stubbornly across my chest. "Fine, then. I plead the fifth."

He rolled his eyes at my new avoidance strategy. "You cannot plead the fifth on your feelings."

The hell I can't. "Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too times infinity." Yup, you heard me, Buddy Boy, and there is no topping 'can too times infinity.'

"Lois, we'll stay here all night if we have to, but you're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"We'll see about that." I tried to wiggle free of his grasp. It was useless; I guess the gigantic biceps aren't just for show. All the wiggling did was create a delicious friction between our bodies. I stopped quickly in an effort to prevent any further pleasure from coursing through my body, but not before I heard a small moan come from Clark. It must have been a moan of pain from holding me up this long because there is no way Clark Kent could actually feel any sort of pleasure from being in my presence. "Just stop being so annoying and let me go."

This seemed to have snapped him out of his 'pain-induced' haze. "Not until you answer my question."

"What question?" The innocent act didn't fool him for a second.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lois Joanne Lane! Do you love me?"

Okay, that is it. I have reached my breaking point. If he wants the truth, then fine- I'll give him the truth. He is going to hear it all, whether he can handle it or not. Ugh! I just do not care anymore. I'm hungry, tired, caffeine deprived, and very distracted by how nice Clark smells when I'm this close to him.

"Yes! But I don't just love you. I am totally and completely _in_ love with you. I have a secret love for plaid simply because it reminds me of you. If you noticed that you're missing a few of your flannels shirts, it's because I took them. And I don't care what you say. They're comfy and they smell good.

"I've always felt something towards you, but more recently, those feelings have been nearly impossible to ignore because we practically spend every waking minute together. See now, we could've gone on with you being blissfully ignorant of my feelings for you, but you had to go and ruin it. But you, Clark Kent, are not allowed to feel awkward around me or avoid me because, as much as I hate to admit it, you are my best and one of my only friends.

"So, you got the truth. Happy now?" I finally looked up to his face to gauge his reaction. He was gazing at me intently, I felt naked beneath his eyes. "Are you gonna say something or just-?" The question ended abruptly when I felt his lips on mine as he swallowed my words.

I thought maybe it was a hallucination. Maybe my declaration of love scared Smallville so much that he dropped me. I must've fallen down the stairs, and this was heaven. Clark Kent's lips were heaven. However, the theory was flawed. I know he can be a klutz sometimes- okay, a lot of times, but Smallville would never let me fall. Of that, I was sure.

Finally gaining my senses, I kissed him back. It was sweet, but desperate. We went slow, testing the waters. I parted my lips slightly to suck on his bottom lip. My left hand was brought up to tenderly cup his cheek, while my right went behind his neck, ensuring that those luscious lips stayed connected to mine. I soon felt Clark's tongue begin to prod my partially open mouth. I was only happy to grant him access. Who would have thought that my farm boy was such a demanding kisser?

Our tongues molded together, savoring every taste, when I realized something was missing. We were talking, then there was a chase, then some more talking, and then there was kissing. Well the talking was more of Clark demanding answers until I finally gave in. WAIT! That was it! He knows how I feel, but I still have no clue what's going through that head of his.

My head jerked away from his lips. "Put me down," I said in a calm, even tone.

He looked confused, as if wondering why he was no longer in possession of my mouth. "What?" He croaked out in a hoarse voice.

"I answered your question, so you have to put me down like you said you would."

Finally comprehending my request, he reluctantly set me down on my unsteady feet. We were both standing on a landing in the stairwell in between two levels of the building. I was a mere three feet away from him.

"I know that it was fun playing let's-try-to-open-up-Lois'-feelings-until-she-cracks, but don't you think you should _give_ and take a little? All my cards are lying on the table, but I have no idea how you feel. I wasn't lying earlier when I said it was a good thing that the jeweler never asked you that question. I honestly thought you would answer 'no' in order to keep me from being electrocuted. But now, I'm just really, really confused."

His eyebrows drew together contemplating what I said. "If I wasn't feeling something as equally strong for you, why would I have kissed you?"

"I don't know. Probably to shut me up I guess." I shrugged slightly embarrassed because the truth was that I really did think it was a possibility.

He smirked at me. "Well, I have to agree that it did shut you up- something that I'll remember for the future." I raised my eyebrow as if challenging him, Clark just smiled in return. "Hypothetically, let's say I kissed you to shut you up. Would the kiss have been that amazing without the deep feelings to back it up?"

"Can you stop asking me questions and just tell me how you really feel?" My patience was wearing thin, and it didn't help that I had a great desire to claim his perfect lips.

Clark looked at me with completely honesty and sincerity shining through his baby blue orbs. "Earlier in the elevator, I was more disappointed than I ever thought possible when you told me that you fooled the machine." He took a step forward and gently grabbed my hand. "I would have never answered 'no' to the jewelers question because I don't want to see you hurt, especially not by my hand." I smiled as tear of happiness threatened to cloud my eyes. "Lois, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night."

"Like on a date?" I asked to be sure. I didn't want to have any misunderstandings between the two of us.

He rolled his eyes at me, grin firmly in place. "Yes, Lo, a date. Do you think you can handle it?"

Puh-leaze. What kind of question is that? "Of course I can handle it. The question is 'can you handle me?'" I asked seductively challenging him.

Smallville placed his hands on the wall behind me, at either side of my head. His close proximity nearly turned me to jelly. He leaned in close, never breaking eye contact. "Hell yeah, I can," he whispered against my lips, only to lean down further and place a slow, tender kiss on my lips.

I smiled into the kiss. Clark Kent just cursed! Clark Kent just cursed! I was giddy by this fact. Granted, it wasn't a major curse, but baby steps people, baby steps. As soon as I got back to my phone, I was so going to text Chloe about him saying 'hell.' We'll both tease him mercilessly. My phone! I was so set on getting away from Smallville, that I left my phone and all of my other belongings back at my desk. I should probably go get my stuff, but I really do not want to leave these oh so kissable lips unattended. It will be okay. I'll just grab my things, and then we can continue with the kissing.

Slightly dazed, I pulled away from Clark's lips. "I have all my stuff upstairs. We should go get it."

He nodded in agreement, but seemed just as upset to put a stop to our stair well make-out session.

I made a move to start walking up the stairs when he stopped me.

I looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you doing, Smallville?"

"You can't walk up the stairs. It's not safe, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you suggest I do? They don't exactly have elevators that stop in between floors."

He smiled widely and I knew he was up to no good. In one swift motion, I was once again swept up into Clark Kent's strong arms.

"And this is safer how?" I was being man-handled, and I didn't particularly enjoy not being in control.

Clark looked down at me. "What, Lois? You can't honestly believe that I would drop you." He was pretending to be offended.

I answered with perfect certainty. "No, you wouldn't."

He smiled down at me surprised by my response and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. He left an affectionate kiss on my nose, and began heading up the stairwell with me in his arms…

…but only because I let him.

The End

Reviews are totally loved.


End file.
